


History

by Armayra



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Short & Sweet, dad ben solo, soft dad Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra
Summary: "After all, history is set to repeat itself."Or in which Ben has a bad dream about his and Rey's child falling to the dark side and killing him like he did his own father.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	History

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the darkest part of this is the dream in the beginning and that's not very long. It just gets fluffier from there.

  
_Standing in front of him was a dark robbed figure, but he couldn't see the face. Standing next to the figure was his little girl, dressed in equally dark clothing; her face blank._

" _Kira…" He whispered, feeling as if his heart had stopped, "What's going on?"_

_His daughter stepped forward without a word, her steps calm and calculated. "Kira is dead." Her voice was as flat and emotionless as her face._

" _Why –" He was cut off at a sudden sharp pain, and he looked down, seeing the vibrant, angry red of a lightsaber piercing through his torso._

_Right before the world completely faded to black he faintly heard her voice; "After all, history is set to repeat itself."_

Ben Solo shot up in bed, his chest heaving and eyes darting about the room. Slowly his and Rey's bedroom came into focus and he instinctually looked down, needing visual confirmation that he had not, in fact, been stabbed.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Rey spoke up from next to him, her voice muffled with sleep.

"It's nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it." He shook his head, trying to get his breathing back under control. "You can go back to sleep; I just need to check on Kira."

He left the room, almost sprinting for where their daughter should still be sleeping. When he reached Kira's room, he slowed down, opening the door as quietly as he could and sneaking inside, making his way over to the bed and kneeling in front of it. He watched her for a moment, her chest rising and falling softly as she slept, her face peaceful; the complete opposite of how she had appeared in his dream.

He reached out a hand slowly, the image of her blank, cold eyes and emotionless face still burned firmly into his mind.

" _After all, history is set to repeat itself."_

 _No,_ he decided, setting his hand on Kira's head and stroking her hair softly, _that isn't going to happen._

Kira stirred, turning to look at him. "Daddy…?"

"It's alright Kira, go back to sleep." It was a reassurance more for him than her.

The small girl giggled softly. "Did you come just to say hi?"

"Something like that." He smiled softly at her, continuing to stroke her hair.

"You're so silly daddy." She yawned, and he could see her fighting back the urge to fall back asleep. "You're gonna make mommy jealous."

"I think she'll understand." He said with a grin. "You really should go back to sleep, Kira."

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, and since he couldn't deny her hopeful face, he nodded and climbed into bed with her.

"Goodnight, Kira." He pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Know that I love you."

Kira smiled happily as she closed her eyes, nuzzling into the warmth that was her dad. "I love you too, daddy."

/

The next morning when Rey woke up to the empty space beside her, it wasn't completely unusual. Ben was often awake before her, and she would find him making breakfast. Lazily she got up and dressed, before making her way towards the kitchen.

She stopped by Kira's on the way there, to see if the she was already up. Rey wouldn't be surprised if she was; it wouldn't be the first time that she had walked into the kitchen to see their daughter hanging off of Ben's arm while he tried to cook.

Rey was surprised instead, as when she entered the room she found her husband fast asleep on the bed, with Kira tucked against him. Rey smiled at the sight, leaning against the doorframe. The bed was entirely too small for Ben's large frame; half of him was practically hanging off the edge. It was awkward, but adorable nonetheless.

Upon noticing that her mother had entered the room, Kira looked up, and placed a small finger over her lips, as if she was saying 'don't wake daddy!'

Rey nodded, suppressing a laugh as she mirrored the action, before whispering, "I'll go and make breakfast, will you keep an eye on your dad for me?"

Kira nodded, face determined as if she had been given the most important mission that anyone could receive. Rey stole one more look at them before leaving to the kitchen, watching as Ben adjusted slightly in his sleep, pulling Kira that much closer to him.

Rey smiled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen, a lightness in her chest as she found herself once again thinking about how grateful she was to finally have a family that she could call her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a comic awhile ago, but have sadly since lost the link. I'm a simple soul with simple needs, all I ask for is fluffy times with a Reylo family.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it :)


End file.
